When opposites collide
by Annabeth Lightwood
Summary: Annabeth is the smart nerd that always get picked on. Percy is the hot new guy in town that becomes popular instantly. What happens when they meet? Will they be the most unlikely friends or will they be the most likely enemies? What happens when opposites collide?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first PJO fanfic. I hope you like it. I will apologize in advanced, i might not be updating often.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or any of the characters, Uncle Rick does.**

* * *

APOV

Nerd. Geek. Bookworm. Loser. That is what i hear everytime i walk through the school halls. I always wondered what made them hate me so much, what did i ever do to them? My name is Annabeth Chase and i am 16 years old, my mom died in a car crash when i was very young, i don't remember how she looks like because my dad never showed me any pictures, he said it hurt too much, but people say i have her eyes. I live with my dad in a small house and i have no friends and no siblings, i am basically all alone except for my dad. But he really isn't much company, he normally buries himself in his work so he doesn't think about my mom too much. I go to school at Goode High School in New York and i am the schools outcast. Today was no different.

I woke up to the smell of pancakes in the air, my dad must have been making breakfast. I got out of bed and padded into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. A girl with blond hair and grey eyes stared back at me. I washed up and put on my glasses. I was 50% blind without them, i had contacts but never really bothered because it was painful to put on, so i just wore my black framed glasses. I changed into a orange shirt and shorts and made my way downstairs to the kitchen.

I really hated monday because the library is closed so i have to sit in the canteen, i hated sitting there because i will always get food thrown on me and i have to sit on a table all by myself. After i finished my breakfast, i kissed my dad on the cheek and headed out to school, it was just a few blocks away so i decided to walk.

Soon, the school building loomed in front of me and i made my way in, preparing myself for the dreadful day ahead. I walked through the school halls to my locker, blue lockers line the halls and students gathered in their own little groups. But there was one group that was the worst, the populars. Oh how i hate them, they were the jocks and sluts of the school, they rule this hell hole. Unfortunately, i had to walk past them to get to my locker.

"Hey freak! Love your outfit, is it called hobo chic?" Drew- the queen slut called out to me in her nasaly voice as i made my way to my locker. I could hear her possy saying "good one drew." or "that was so great drew." Ugh, kiss asses. All of her possy were one. When i finally reached my locker, i took my books out and made my way to first period- greek mythology. This was the only class that was fun and nice. I love Mr. Brunner.

I took my seat at the front of the class, right next to the window. Mr. Brunner wheeled in in his wheelchair and announced to the class "Class, we have a new student joining us today. He is from California and just moved here a couple of days ago. I'll let him introduce himself." Just then, a boy with black hair, sea green eyes, toned body and looks that could kill walked in to the classs and stood next to Mr. Brunner. He opened his mouth and said "Hey guys, my name is Persassy Jackson." Then he snapped his fingers and faked flipped his hair. Everybody laughed and he continued " I'm kidding, my name is actually Percy. Percy Jackson and like Mr.B said, i am from california and i just moved here."

Mr. Brunner then said " Don't call me Mr.B and you can sit next to annabeth young man ." He said and pointed to me. I cannot believe that the most likely hottest guy in school is going to sit next to me. great, just great. Note the sarcasm.

Percy made his way to the table next to me and sat down. He turned to me and said "Hi, you already know who i am, so who are you?"

I cautiously said "Annabeth." then added " You probably shouldn't talk to me, i am the schools outcast. Don't want you to be like me too, you are off to a great start to being popular."

"I don't care. Deal with it." He said with no particular emotion. Then he turned back to the front of the class.

I didn't know what it meant but i hoped that it means that he doesn't matter who i am, he still wants to be friends. But i could be wrong, so i didn't get my hopes up. I felt a little guilty that i might be the cause of his outcasting if he hung out with me but i didn't really care at the moment because i was trying to process what he said and what it meant.

The class were a blur and so was the next few. Then the bell rang signalling it was time for lunch. I walked to the canteen and prepared myself for the worst part of the whole day- lunch. The time for bullying and starting a food fight.

* * *

**Done. I know it is short but this was last minute and i just wanted to write the story down before i forgot.**

**Thx for reading and till we meet again, i bid you ado. *bows down and lifts imaginary hat***

**Review plssssss! THXXXXXX XDDDD**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter guys. And I know the update is VERY late. Sorry! To apologize even further, virtual cookies for everyone!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

**APOV**

During lunch, I got tripped, thrown at with food and splashed by drinks. By the time lunch was finished, I was a mess. Luckily, I brought extra clothes and went to the bathroom to change. The bathroom mirror showed my reflection and I looked like a disaster. My blonde hair had spaghetti sauce in it, my face was sticky with soda drinks and my clothes were dripping wet. I changed quickly and made my way to class.

School dragged on and on and on, when it was finally over, I went to a small cafe near my house called- 12 cabins. The cafe was decorated in a vintage style, with wooden tables and metal chairs with pictures lining the wall. The cafe was nice because not alot of people came but the place had good food. Their menu was kinda weird though, they call drinks nectar and food ambrosia.

I sat in a booth and ordered my things- ambrosia brownie and honey nectar, then I pulled out a book and started reading. When I was at the climax, I heard someone sit down across from me and I look up. I was shocked to see Percy there, he had a smile on his face and coffee in front of him.

"Hey." He said looking at me.

"Hi?" I say wearily.

"Watcha reading?"

"Umm...A book?"

"I know it's a book, I meant the name."

"Oh, sorry. The book is called Mortal Instruments- City of Bones."

"Cool."

"Yeah..." The silence was awkward after that and I couldn't stand it so I decided to ask him why was he here. "Um...why are you here?"

"Why not?"

"That, is not a valid answer."

"Well, I don't think your question is a valid question. So it deserves a unvalid answer."

"And why, pray tell, that my question is not a valid question. You _are_ sitting with me for no apparent reason."

"Ugh, you're impossible to win." He said exasperatedly, then he added with a teasing tone. "Gods, you are such a wise girl."

I snicker at his weak attempt at a new nick name for me and gave him one too. "And you are such a seaweed brain." He laughed and I joined in, then he accidentally snorts and we laughed even harder, the waiter was giving us funny looks

"Well, to answer your question, I sat here because I want to get to know you."

"Why?"

"You seem like an interesting girl." I blush at that.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Tell me what's your story."

"Well, I am pretty unextraordinary."

"I reject that out of hand. Think of something you like. The first thing that comes to mind."

"Um. Reading."

"Duh. Or else why would you have a book in your hand." He said in a joking tone and pointed to the book. "I hate reading, the words are always jumbled up. Being dyslexic sucks!"

"You're dyslexic? Me too. But I don't really mind the jumbled words, because the story in the end is worth it. You should try it." I opened my bag and took out 'Diary of a Wimpy Kid', handing it to Percy. "This book is funny and is pretty easy to read, there are also a few pictures in there."

He smiled and took the book from me. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." I smiled back. "Tell me what you think when you finish it."

"You'll be the first." He grinned. Just then, my food came but there was a extra cup of coffee. I opened my mouth to tell the waiter that he got my order wrong but Percy cut me off by saying. "The coffee is mine."

"Oh!" We ate in a comfortable silence, well I did, Percy just looked at me while drinking his coffee. I blush whenever I catch him looking, and if you knew me at all, that was not normal. I never blush, NEVER! What in gods is happening to me?

When we finished and paid,I grabbed my stuff and we walked out together. "You want me to walk you home?" Percy asked, a hopeful glint in his eyes.

I wanted to say yes so badly but I couldn't do that. If I was seen with him then his rising reputation would be ruined and he would be a outcast like me, I couldn't do that to him, I just couldn't. I opened my mouth to answer but was cut off- again - by a highly familiar voice, and not a pleasant one at that.

"Freak! Get away from Percy! You are going to ruin him, just like everything else!" Drew's nasally voice calls out. She walked to us with her possy behind giggling and stood in front of Percy. She trailed a finger up and down his chest. "Hey handsome, what are you doing with Annabrat?"-I roll my eyes at the weak nickname she has for me-" She is a freak, come hang with us and ditch her. We could do something..." She lean up to Percy's ear and tried to sound seductive saying. "...Fun..."

Percy looked ready to hurl when she said that and I snickered but Drew didn't seem to notice and continued trailing her fingers around his biceps.

"Um"- Percy grabbed her hand and put it to her side-"No thank you. I was just going to walk _Annabeth _home. Right?" He emphasized the word Annabeth and looked at me, silently begging me to say yes."

"Um. Yeah." I said, earning a glare from Drew.

"Fine then, your lost." She said, walking away from us, her possy scurrying after her like she was meat and they were hungry wolves.

"Thank gods she's gone." Percy breathed out. "Now. Let's walk you home, lead the way wise girl." He said, doing a mock salute and grinning.

I rolled my eyes and said in the same tone. "Of course seaweed brain." We headed in the direction of my house.

* * *

**This took me longer than I thought.**

_**WHO NOTICED THE QUOTE?! CAN YOU NAME THE BOOK?**_

**If you can, then you get another virtual cookie! XDDDDD**


End file.
